Monsters, Inc. (Live-Action Film)
Monsters, Inc. is the next lineup of Disney's many animated to live-action reboots. This movie will be released on June 17, 2017. Story Summary Sully and Mike enter terrible fate as Randall goes to kidnap Sully to spend time with Mike. Later, Sully get's transported to real life as he scares people away. He is trapped in this world, and needs someone's help to get him back. A scientist, named Dr. Monster was searching for monsters for 30 years, and people laugh at him because their is no such thing as monsters. He drives home disappointed, when all of a sudden, he sees Sully running across the town. Sully tries to scare him, however, Dr. Monster is not scared at all, in fact, hes amazed. Sully asks him to help get him back to Monsters Inc., but Dr. Monster wants him to go to his lab to show his other workers that Monsters do in fact exist. However, Sully has a great time with this scientist that he doesn't want to return. Later, Mike realizes that he must save Sully, so he set's an adventure to rescue him. Cast *Patrick Warbuton as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, a large, furry blue monster with horns and purple spots. Even though Sulley excels at scaring children, he is kindhearted and thoughtful by nature. At the film's beginning, Sulley has been the "Best Scarer" at Monsters, Inc. for several months running. *Bill Hader as Michael "Mike" Wazowski, a short, round green monster with a single big eyeball and skinny limbs. Mike is Sulley's station runner and coach on the scare floor, and the two are close friends and roommates. Mike is charming and generally the more organized of the two, but is prone to neurotics and his ego sometimes leads him astray. He is dating Celia Mae, who calls him "Googly-Bear". He makes cameo appearances in Finding Nemo, Cars, WALL-E, and Toy Story 3. *Rodger Bumpass as Dr. Monster "Tristen", a scientist who studies Monsters, and tries searching for one. He befriends Sulley, and they have fun together. He believes him and Sulley will always have an idea. The book based on the film gives Dr. Monster's "real" name as Rodger Bumpass, the name of his voice actor. Rodger Bumpass also voices Squidward Q. Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Samuel L Jackson as Randall Boggs, a purple eight-legged lizard monster with a chameleon-like ability to change skin color and blend in completely with his surroundings. He is a snide and preening character who makes himself a rival to Mike and Sulley in scream collection. *Ed Helms as Henry J. Waternoose, an arthropodic monster with a crab-like lower body. Waternoose is the CEO of Monsters, Inc., a job passed down through his family for three generations. He acts as a mentor to Sulley, holding great faith in him as a scarer. *Cameron Diaz as Celia Mae, a gorgon-like monster with one eye and tentacle-like legs. Celia is the receptionist for Monsters, Inc. and Mike's girlfriend. *Alec Baldwin as Roz, a slug-like monster with a raspy voice reminiscent of Selma Diamond's who administrates for Scarefloor F where Sulley, Mike, and Randall work. At the end of the movie, it is revealed that Roz is the "number 1" agent of the CDA, and has worked undercover at Monsters, Inc. for about 2 years. *Tom Kane as Yeti, (aka.) The Abominable Snowman,7 a furry white monster who was banished to the Himalayas. He was inspired by the Abominable Snowman from the 1964 Rankin/Bass animated special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.8 *Louis C.K as Jeff Fungus, Randall's red-skinned, three-eyed assistant. He is generally incompetent and is often bullied by Randall. *Kirk Thornton as Smitty and Needleman, two goofy adolescent monsters with cracking voices who work as janitors and operate the Door Shredder when required. The pair of them idolize Sulley and are generally seen as a nuisance by Mike. *Stevie Wonder as Jerry Slugworth, a red seven-fingered monster who manages Scare Floor F and is a good friend of Waternoose. *Elle Fanning as Ms. Flint, a female monster who trains new monsters to scare children. *Jeff Bridges as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile, a trainee scarer for Monsters, Inc. *john Newman as George Sanderson, a chubby, oranged-furred monster with a sole horn on top of his head. A running gag throughout the film involves George repeatedly making contact with artifacts of human clothing (socks and the like cling to his fur via static), which prompts his care coach to trigger "23–19" incidents with the CDA resulting in him mobbed and shavedbald *.Patrick Dempsey as Charlie, George's assistant with sea-green skin and tendrils for limbs. He is friends with George, Mike, and Sulley but is quick to call the CDA on his scarer at the drop of a hat. *John Cusack as Pete "Claws" Ward, a blue monster with razor-sharp claws and horrifying breath. *Maya Rudolph as Princess " Sophie" Sofia Wazowski. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Live-Action Movies Category:2017 films Category:Pixar Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Live-Action Films